The Hero From Afar
by thumper1359
Summary: Gavin is just an ordinary man when he gets zapped to alagaesia. Now he has to join together with Eragon to defeat the evil wanting alagaesia for itself. Join Gavin and Eragon on there quest to save alagaesia! P.S. A/E P.P.S I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE!
1. Chapter 1

The Hero From Afar

Chapter: 1

A New Land

_Italicized=thought_

**ERAGON - Dragon Isle -**

"Saphira do you think there are other places out there just like ours?"

_I do not know little one maybe someday we may find out. _"Saphira those are wise words." _We have both grown in our knowledge little one. _"True, very true Saphira." After this a horn is blown in the distance the new dragon riders here for training had arrived. Over the past 39 years Eragon had trained over 27 riders and dragons. Today 7 were to arrive. The main island Eragon had found was beautiful mostly covered by forests filled with animals for the dragons to hunt. But the real beauty was the castle itself with passageways large enough for 3 shurikans. Wonderful gems covered the walls and carvings were everywhere, at the front gate two large statues of Eragon and Saphira were carved perfectly. A giant spire held the dragon riders dorms with sliding thick fabric doors that could be opened to let the dragons in. All across the ground were gardens and more statues. Eragon's room was at the very top of the spire with a large window with a view of the whole castle, it was a wonderful place.

**GAVIN - U.S.A -**

Gavin walked through his house grabbed a coke out of the fridge and sat down. He turned on the military channel and just watched. Gavin was a captain of the United States navy ship the John F. Kennedy. He was a retired navy seal and became a captain, today he had to deal with letting some crew members go for having crack. Gavin was just chilling waiting for his wife and two 14 year old kids to come home when he heard a bang from his room. He got up and walked to his room, inside his mirror had fallen down by his military backpack, the one he used on missions. He picked up the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He reached down to pick up the mirror when he was zapped and everything went black.

**ERAGON - Dragon Isle -**

Eragon was sitting in his room when Saphira contacted him. _Little one the elves have found a strange man with strange clothing and a pack. Thank you Saphira I will be right there. _Eragon ran down the stairs and out the door finding the elves surrounding a man.

"So were did he come from blodhgarm?" asked Eragon "we have no clue on were this man came from though we should get him some shelter we can see who he is when he wakes."

Blodhgarm and some of the other elfs picked the man up and started walking towards the castle. Eragon watched as they left _Saphira why are so many strange things happening? I have no clue little one my thoughts are it will all come out fine at the end. _Eragon smiled at the thought of everything turning out fine and walked off to the castle.

**GAVIN – Dragon Isle -**

Gavin slowly opened his eyes looking around the only things he saw was a few windows and a strange person with pointy ears. The strange person with pointy ears turned around "ahhh glad to see your awake." The person said "were am I?" Gavin asked.

"You are on Dragon Isle home to the riders and dragons." Said the person "who are you?" Gavin asked. "My name is Eragon Bromsson lead rider, you will find all your things in that closet over there I'll be right here waiting." Gavin walked over to the closet and found his military bag as soon as he touched it something spoke to him _WHAT EVER YOU NEED JUST ASK AND THIS BAG WILL GIVE…_ Gavin shook his head grabbed everything else and turned around and followed Eragon out of the room. "Were are we headed?" Gavin asked "to the dining hall." Replied Eragon.

**ARYA – Alagaesia - Du Weldenvarden -**

Arya walked over to the first person she could find a elf named Oteir. "Oteir I can't handle it any longer I am resigning my place as queen and giving it to you." Said Arya "but my lady?" "NO you are taking it and I am leaving in one hour my queen goodbye." Aray walked off to pack. 2 weeks later Dragon Isle was coming into view it was just as beautiful as Eragon told her it was she couldn't wait to see him again. Firnen gave a giant roar of happiness and started to fly faster.

**ERAGON+GAVIN** - **Dragon Isle –**

Eragon and Gavin looked up after hearing the roar. Off in the distance they saw a green dot Gavin heard Eragon gasp. Eragon took off Gavin just watched as Eragon took off a speed so fast normal eyes could not follow then began jogging following the trail of dust. When he got there he saw Eragon standing there lookin up at the green speck. Gavin walked up to Eragon. "What the hell was that about?" Gavin asked. Eragon just stood there as the thing came into sight. "What is that thing?!" finally Eragon spoke "That is a dragon." The dragon landed as a person jumped off and ran to Eragon giving him a tight hug.

SOOOOO there was the first chapter hope you liked it. Give me some ideas if you think of it needing something I'm wide open to ideas. I'll make more chapters soon so I'll see you then

-Thumper1359


	2. Chapter 2

The hero from afar

Chapter: 2

A Strange Place

_Italicized=thought_

**GAVIN-Dragon Isle-**

It had been two weeks and Gavin was still in this strange land. Eragon had him all situated with a room and everything; but, it still didn't feel like home. The arrival of Arya really made Gavin feel even more home sick. Apparently Arya had resigned being the queen of the elfs just to be with Eragon, which just made Gavin miss his wife Isnia and his two children Collin and Isaiah. Gavin also found out what was so special about his military bag. Apparently when you asked for something it gave it to you. (He really wanted a big-mac) Eragon and Arya were to marry in one weeks Gavin was happy for them but also sad.

**Slathconogus-Unknown-**

"Today my army, we set sail for the land named Alagaesia," said Slathconogus

"We shall conquer over Alagaesia and turn it into our land."

"SIR! YES! SIR!" Shouted the army. The evil man started laughing "NOTHING WILL STOP US!" He yelled. The army screamed, and yelled and started for the ships not knowing that Alagaesia had protectors, one with a very powerful weapon.

**ERAGON-Dragon-Isle**

Today was the best day in Eragon's life, two days ago he had proposed to Arya and she said yes. In four days Eragon would be wedded to Arya, Eragon already had it planned to have mirrors set up for Roran, and others to attend. He still didn't know about Gavin after the past few days Eragon noticed Gavin looking at him with almost tears in his eyes. He did know about the bag though tonight he would ask him why he looked sad.

"Eragon," said Arya "could you please come here for just a second?" Eragon walked over to her "What is it." Asked Eragon "Well elf women have a special ability to know when there pregnant." Said Arya "Well I am pregnant." Eragon's face went from plain to Excitement in .023 milliseconds.

"Boy or Girl?" Eragon asked "Boy." Said Arya. Eragon was so happy he laid down next to Arya wrapped her in a tight hug and fell asleep.

**GAVIN-Dragon Isle-**

Gavin was in his room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Eragon walked in. "Hello Eragon, what do you need?" Gavin asked, "Well Gavin I have noticed when I am with Arya you tend to look sad." Gavin just looked at him glad that he cared.

"Well when I disappeared to here I left behind my wife and two kids, that is why I am sad because I miss my family." Gavin said on the verge of tears. Eragon looked at him sadly then, got an idea. "Gavin if your bag gives you whatever you want, why not ask it for your family?" Gavin shot up and ran over to the closet and grabbed his bag out. "Bag give me my family." Then a gust of wind flew through the room and Isnia and Isaiah stood in front of him but not Colin. His wife and son ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Where is Colin?" Gavin asked, "We do not know Gavin he disappeared a little after you left." Gavin ran over to his bag and yelled

"Where is my son?" A note shot out saying.

Your son is on an adventure of his own.

**-RORAN-Dragon-Isle-**

Today was nice his cousin was getting married, and of course he was the best man. Roran did not really trust the man with strange cloths Eragon said he was a friend Roran did not think so. So the wedding began Roran looked over and saw the strange man with a women and a boy around 14 years old most likely his wife and son. The wedding went as planned all the riders showed up so when they were married the dragons all roared. Roran really surprised Eragon mostly because Eragon thought Roran would be unable to attend but Roran got on a boat a floated himself Katrina, and Ismira over to Dragon isle to see the wedding.

"Roran," Yelled Eragon with Arya, "yes Eragon." Said Roran, "I would like you to meet Gavin." The man walked up and stuck out his hand and said "Hello I'm Gavin, and this is my wife Isnia and my son Isaiah." Said Gavin. Roran shook Gavin's hand. An elf ran up to Eragon sir a message from the queen of Alagaesia. Eragon turned around, "Sorry I must go urgent message." Eragon turned around and left leaving Roran with Gavin. "So, how bought we go get some ale and talk?" said Roran, "Sure," Gavin replied.

So that is the second chapter of

**The Hero From Afar**

A big, **big**, BIG, **BIG**

Thanks to rapidreader666

For helping me out with some of my ahem

GRAMMER ISSUES that review helped

Though I probably missed a few spots, (COMMA)

But I'm thumper1359 saying byeo

CHEESE!


	3. Chapter 3

The hero from afar

Chapter: 3

Time to Suit Up

_Italicized=thought_

**Bold=Ancient Language **

**GAVIN-Dragon Isle-**

Gavin was sitting down talking about life having some of the dwarfs best ale. To Gavin the ale tasted like heaven Roran looked like he had drank plenty of it before and wasn't so into it. Roran kept telling the story about how he and Katrina met and how they got married on the battlefield. Gavin told Roran about how he met his wife and was about to keep talking when an elf ran up.

"Eragon ebrithil requests your attendance in the mirror room, I would be glad to help you find it." The elf said, "Thank you very much." Gavin replied. The elf led them through the main castle and through many hallways inside finally reaching a large door. The elf opened the door and gestured them in shutting the door behind them and leaving. On the mirror was a women Gavin suspected was the queen of Alagaesia, Eragon turned around.

"Welcome Roran and Gavin to the mirror room, Gavin this is the queen of Alagaesia Nasuada." Eragon turned and looked at the screen "Hello Gavin, Eragon has told me many things about you I could use you especially now." Said Nasuada, "Today some of our contacts in Surda have informed me that a force is attacking Surda, that is why we need you and the riders according to our contacts they have a rather large force and more coming." Gavin felt like he was back in the navy being briefed by his general about the mission. Eragon then said

"Nasuada according to your reports you need help we will be heading out tomorrow at dawn, we should be in Illeria in a weeks time see you then." Nasuada nodded and the mirror went back to normal. Eragon turned around, "Some wedding this was." The three started laughing and went their separate ways to go get packed.

**ERAGON-Dragon-Isle-**

Eragon woke up at first dawn with Arya latched onto his side. "Arya we must wake and prepare for the trip to Alagaesia." Eragon said, "Fine Eragon, I am getting up." Arya replied getting up and walking to the closet throwing on a silk tunic. Eragon and Arya walked out and down the steps to the bottom of the tower they lived in to find Gavin his wife and son at the bottom.

"Good morning Eragon." Gavin said, "Good morning to you as well Gavin." Eragon replied in a happy tone. Eragon opened the door to the outside to see all the other riders at the docks waiting to go. Eragon walked over to Saphira and rubbed her nose. "_Hello little one, are you ready?" _ Said Saphira, "_yes Saphira I am ready, Gavin and his son will be riding with us." _ Eragon jumped onto Saphira holding out a hand to Gavin who took it and climbed up. Gavin reached down to bring up Isaiah his son when Isaiah tripped and cut his self on Saphira's scales a long scratch going down his arm.

Eragon reached over "**be healed**" Eragon said and Isaiah's arm sealed up and was back to normal Gavin pulling him up in front of him. "Thank you Eragon." Said Gavin. Eragon turned to see Isnia, Gavin's wife getting up on Firnen with Arya. The other riders waited for him. Eragon stood in the saddle and climbed to the top of Saphira's head so they all could see him.

"Today riders, we go back to the place that was and still is our true home!" Eragon yelled the riders cheered and Eragon quieted them down. "An unknown force has decided that they want to attack our home and claim it for themselves!" the riders yelled in distaste and hatred at the enemies. "Now, we set forth for Alagaesia to protect our home, and show them why they should not of messed with Alagaesia!" the riders cheered and the dragons roared and Eragon yelled. "For Alagaesia!" All the dragon's roared and took off heading for Alagaesia.

**Gavin-Middle of the Ocean-**

It had been a day now on the back of a dragon just flying and talking, Eragon wanted to know more about Gavin's home. "So you don't use horses for transportation?" Eragon said, "Nope, we use things called cars that can't get tired only can run out of gas." Gavin replied. Gavin watched as Eragon's face turned very confused then just shook it away.

"Do you use swords to fight?" asked Eragon, "no, we use things called guns." Gavin replied. Eragon was about to ask what a gun was but Gavin got to it first, "They are weapons that are way more powerful than a sword." Eragon just sat there thinking, Gavin chuckled noticing Eragon's confusion. Isaiah stirred in front of him waking up from his small nap.

"How long till we get there Dad?" Isaiah asked, "One more day bud." Gavin said. His son just settled back down. When he settled back down Eragon asked Gavin

"What is it like to have kids?" Gavin just answered simply with, "Having kids makes your life a bit harder, but having kids is amazing." Eragon just nodded and looked back up front.

Then Gavin turned his head over to the dragon his wife was on. She turned at the same time looking at him and smiled. Gavin smiled back then turned back to his son and ruffled his hair going back to how he got here in the first place. Gavin realized after awhile he was the only one awake besides the dragons. Gavin just shrugged it off and fell asleep.

Helllllllllllooooooo guys

Here is chapta 3 in this story

Now as you most likely noticed there is a Narnia reference

I just had to because I just watched Narnia like two hours before writing this

If I'm not getting out stories as fast as you like I'm sorry school SUCKS

So see you later

P.S. The whole time writing this I was listening to tobuscus


End file.
